


【索香】他来听我的演唱会

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Summary: * 布鲁克的演唱会，是索香！粉头！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【索香】他来听我的演唱会

“生命对于他，应该只是一条平静的河流，带着许多琐碎的恋爱与牵绊，缓缓流过，如此而已。” ——《月色两章》

0.

都说人生如白驹过隙，忽然而已。但我这一生过得有点久了，数一数，快150个年头了呢。

名副其实老得只剩一把骨头了呢，哟嚯嚯嚯。

如果没有音乐的陪伴，我不知道这150个春秋如何度过。对，我是个音乐家。

人们称我为“灵魂之王”，为了那一票难求的演唱会熬夜排到三点半。

我这一生，办过很多很多场演唱会。拉夫德鲁、all blue、罗格镇、香波地、鱼人岛......你能叫得出名字的地界，我都去那唱过。

唱过太多次了，很多细节我都记不清了。大脑皮层能装下的记忆实在有限，尽管我没有可以装下记忆的大脑皮层，只有一层坚厚的天灵盖，哟嚯嚯嚯嚯。

但确实有那么几场演唱会，历历在目就像镌刻在脊椎骨上一样，说不出的怀念却深入骨髓。

1.

第一次说不上是正经的演唱会，因为只有8个听众，后来弹着弹着，岛上的住民才围过来，那岛名为Thriller barque。彼时我们的船长帮我夺回了影子，而我得偿所愿，加入到了这场后来撼动世界的冒险之旅。

别看我活了一百多岁了，可还是会紧张得像个新人一样，借着手指跳脱于黑白键之间，惶惶的余光打量着每个新伙伴。

弹着弹着，有两个人让我始终移不开目光。

一个既不显眼又不边缘的位置，剑士先生和厨师先生坐了一起。就我和他们度过的几天而言，他们两个可以说是水火不容剑拔弩张的关系，所以我很诧异，就多看了一会。

宾克斯的美酒中，那里的气氛却有些沉重。我看不清嘴型，但可以肯定他们没说几句话。

山治先生胳膊架在膝盖上，时不时吸一口香烟。拨开烟圈后，是金发间若隐若现看着地板的蓝眼睛，微皱的卷眉，心情说不上好。

索隆先生穿了件敞身衬衫，露出来的部位全都缠满了绷带，能活下来、能勉强撑着坐在这里已经是奇迹，他却还满不在乎地酣畅豪饮，一杯又一杯。

好像说了几句什么后，山治先生愤然一摔手里烟头，上手一把抢过了剑士手中的酒杯。红酒撒了几滴在他衬衫白袖口，大张着口型似乎宣泄什么怒气。

剑士先生被这一下子搞懵了，愣了几秒之后，毫不示弱抓住了酒杯往回夺，紧皱的双眉咬牙切齿，嘴里八成也不饶人地狠狠回应着什么。

木酒杯就像拔河比赛正中间的铃铛，左拉一下右拽一下的，大半杯酒就这么被晃到了地上。两张怒发冲冠直眉瞪眼的脸，就在争吵和抢夺中越贴越近，越贴越近。

大概两人鼻尖快碰到的时候，我看到索隆先生神情顿了一秒，眉头不知不觉间松了开来，他凝望起了对面蓝眼睛出了神。

身体一前倾，大概3厘米，他亲了上去。

惊愕的蓝眼睛瞪得老大，手里紧握的木酒杯滑落在地上，酒红色的水花飞溅满屏。

将宾克斯的酒，送到你身旁。我正唱到这一句。

不小心弹错了一个音。

2.

他很早以前就爱上了索隆，绿发身影时不留神便会映在澄澈的蓝眼睛正中央。

而索隆的眼里只有他实现不了的野心，他要找的路，他重要的同伴。如果山治出现在那副唐红眸子里，也仅仅是作为最后一者。

巴索罗缪·大熊面前替他挡住的攻击也不过如此，山治以为。

特意烹制的海鲜炒饭端到男人面前，抬手接过的时候绷带压了一下，忍着倒吸一口凉气，浑身就像碎了似的，挺疼的。

这一口凉气看在眼里，让山治卷眉根皱了好久。他就坐在索隆旁边，除了藏掖糟糕到极点的心情，和抽烟，什么也做不了。有几次手指都抬了起来，想抢过那盘海鲜饭和银勺柄喂到嘴里，好让他少动动那副遍体疮痍的身子。但这他妈算什么？

“别喝了，再喝命都快没了。”最后他只能平淡地吐口烟圈，平淡地说。

“要你管啊。”说着，索隆又一次忽视左臂抬举的剧痛，满上了第五杯红酒。

要你管啊，往往后边都有句咽下去的，你是我什么人。

糟糕的心情在那一瞬间赫然引爆，等摔了烟头抢过酒杯再后悔自己无端无故的动怒已经迟了，索隆已经惊诧地愣在原位，手还僵在身前空中半握，三只耳坠叮当乱碰。

你拉我抢中，难分难解吐沫星子喷了对方一脸，但谁也没太介意，甚至脸又越拉越近。

索隆忘了什么时候起了，他开始不敢好好窥视那双蓝眼睛，他不敢看进去。

所以直到那一秒对视，他才看到，湛蓝的双眸里，其实也装着自己。

他没忍住，就亲了上去。

屏住呼吸的世界背景奏响了跳跃的钢琴音，砰砰的心跳声为宾克斯的美酒打起节拍。

山治的大脑就像刷机一样空白一片，空白到忘了接吻该是闭上眼的。等缓过神，男人理起了他几根翘起的金发，却没敢看他。

半晌嘟囔了句：“我好得很，唠唠叨叨的烦死人了。”

山治擦了擦嘴角，抿嘴轻笑一声，下巴示意地指向正中央的黑钢琴：“闭嘴，好好听音乐。”

3.

我真正意义上的第一次演唱会，开在哈拉海塔尼亚。还是在分别的那两年间，那是我们所有人最消沉的时日、最不愿回忆的伤痛，但每个人都在绝境的谷底逆风向阳，对于目标没有迷茫。

他来听我的演唱会，他也来了。

时隔了大半年，真的很怀念这两个人拌嘴吵架的日子。可惜这次看不到他俩吵架，甚至分别坐在了演唱会场斜对角最远的两端。

右后角的山治先生特别显眼，毕竟周围扎眼的十几个浓妆艳抹的人妖争先恐后举着我的牌子，把我惊悚得像个骸骨，虽然我就是个骸骨。正中间被蹭得一脸口红的金发男人就是山治先生，崩溃的脸上写满了生无可恋，还时不时抬腿清清周围环境。

手端在胸前，往嘴里送了口香烟，然后他看向我笑了。上弯的嘴角肉皮有些紧绷，大概很久没这样笑过了。他知道我也看见了他。

索隆先生甚至都不用找，七武海鹰眼米霍克带来的人自然是坐在最前排的VIP专区。粉色长发的女孩和她的灵魂们听得陶醉，还晃着鹰眼的胳膊，端坐如山的鹰眼像个父亲似的没脾气摇摇头。三把刀的剑客坐在一旁没讲话，他盯着舞台角落的红幕布沉思出神，静静听着我这首《彼岸的思念》。按说他过得应该不错，但神伤的眼神里缺了点什么。

当他终于抬起目光与我对视时，演奏中我夹杂了个手势，五根指骨猛一拨吉他弦后，挥向了会场的右后方。

他脑中闪过一道电光似的意识到了什么，猛回过了头，三只金坠子晃得险些拽下耳垂。

他看到了人海另一头的山治，正叼着烟头龇牙咧嘴凶着一个人妖，尽管中间隔着喧闹的几千人和几千个荧光灯牌。

终于，最后一名听众也笑着听起了我的演唱会。

4.

香波地诸岛船坞一圈的金色泡泡中，索隆跟他表了白。

挺草率也挺莽撞的，起因只是看到了那个迪巴鲁总跟山治捆绑在一起。气不打一处来就一冲动，扯起山治胳膊带到了不知几号船坞。到了才发现，白手腕这一路被他攥得一圈红印，自己腹卷被踹了好几个皮鞋印。

一点都不浪漫好吗，哪是告白，吓哭孩子的脸跟要吃人似的。

但那绝对是山治十九年来的人生最幸福的一刻，即使努力板着张淡定脸，嘴角还是压不住地往上弯。幸福归幸福，他还是犹豫了。草帽海贼团还是危机重重的起步阶段，你我都心知肚明，即使是在这小小的香波地岛上，他和索隆都算不上强大。没有强大到足以保护所有同伴，足以为桑尼号的一切保驾护航，他们真的有资格就这么无所顾忌地去恋爱吗。

索隆之所以心里忍了这份冲动那么久，也是正因如此。他看得出山治的忧虑，但白是今天一定要表的，一路到今天，太多的男人中意了山治，他忍不了。

“我不着急等你答复，你慢慢考虑。”说完他就扶着刀柄离开了。

果然，后来那家伙就走丢了，还是山治骂骂咧咧捡回去的。

哈拉海塔尼亚那场“灵魂之王”演唱会散场，人群中一个绿脑袋从身边恍了过去。山治以为是自己幻觉了，猛地转身，鹰眼、索隆、粉发公主三人刚刚并排擦肩而过。可爱的佩罗娜小姐扯住索隆的胳膊，满脸沉醉地念叨着“灵魂之王真的名不虚传”。

那一秒真的有点不是滋味，或许答复的决定，就是在那瞬间做出的。

幸而索隆感觉到了什么，那时他刚学会见闻色，但这种感觉像又不像是见闻色。绿色靴子站住了脚，他一转身甩下了身旁气得炸毛的佩罗娜。

人潮涌动中，他俩原地驻足，像清流溪水冲不走的两块彩色鹅卵石。人海中的对视，总是让人觉得时间定格的。

“混蛋绿藻，女人缘够好的啊。”对视结束山治黑西裤的双腿大步迈前，朝着他脸就来了一脚。

“我该说什么，卷眉你人妖缘也不错？”索隆挑挑眉看向后方的一大波人妖，说完这句有点欠揍话就把刀鞘挡在面前做好防御。

“你他妈！”奇怪的是挡了许久山治也没二度攻击，而是平静地等他挪走刀鞘露出那张脸，然后才能看着他的眼睛，“我就是来跟你说，那件事如果还作效的话，我同意了。”

索隆怔了好一会才反应过来他说的是那件事，说服自己这不是做梦后，脸上绽放出孩童般的笑容，爽朗的笑声就好像得到了全世界。

他轻拨金发，扶着山治的额头轻吻一下，说是轻吻，但贴了得有两分多钟。轻抚在脸庞上的手说什么也舍不得拿开，最后他只得朝身后打了个手势，身不由己歪下头，抽了抽嘴角。

“我…走了啊。”

各自转身的瞬间，他俩眼眶都有点湿。

5.

我想破头皮也不会想到，过了小一年之后，他们会再次机缘巧合同时来听我的演唱会。虽然我没有可以想破的头皮。

距离重聚还有半年左右吧，他们身上发生了颠覆性的巨变，从外貌到霸气都是脱胎换骨的变化，才短短一年啊。

厨师先生金发偏向了另一侧，更加蓬松了些，他依然鹤立鸡群地夹在一群人挤人的人妖中间，但指尖夹着香烟的姿势都显得从容不迫，轻轻一抬脚就能解决嘈杂。他面带微笑，抱肘倾听着音符间的悲欢离合，周围的一切都恬不为怪。

剑士先生左眼多了道疤，那几年我们都不知道这道疤怎么来的，藏了什么，却也没人去问。他依然坐在鹰眼身边，但比起一年前来，舍我其谁的野兽气场不输身边的七武海。电吉他第一声琴弦拨响时，索隆先生朝我咧嘴一笑，外人不敢招惹的那种邪笑。

脸上的笑，是属于强者的笑，他们二人都是。

他们都知道，上万人的演唱会，我一眼就能找见他们。

就如同我知道，视线可以穿越相隔上万人的会场，他们一秒就能在人潮拥挤中感知彼此。

他们静静听着，我们的演唱会。

旋律的起承转合忧然间收纳进了耳廓深处。

6.

再意犹未尽，那场精彩绝伦的音乐盛会也要曲终人散。

索隆在洗手间外等着，就是为了趁山治甩着指尖水滴走出的那一秒，突如其来把他扑到走廊墙壁上疯狂亲吻，像只啃食的贪婪野兽，永远吸不够，唾沫蹭了山治半脸。

金发被按在上面的大手揉搓得凌乱不堪。本是无礼的强吻，山治却只在最开始的瞬间瞪大眼睛挣扎了两下，随后就彻彻底底败下阵来，闭上双眼迎合着疯狂吮吸，像上了瘾。

洗手间的走廊也是走廊，是走廊就有人来人往。两个大男人蹭动身子饥渴地抱着对啃，总归太有伤风化了。山治一把拔下了那个绿脑袋。

“绿藻头差不多行了，发了情似的没完没了了。”山治赶忙调整起急促的喘息，唇间黏着的晶丝还残存着刚才口中的烟草味道。

“还不行，让我再亲会。”索隆拇指抚过左眼上方的内侧卷眉，他有些控制不住自己迷乱的呼吸声，“我没见过这边的眉毛。”

说着，就又对着嘴唇咬了上去。山治扑楞着脑袋就想躲。

“别动，忍了好久了好不容易——”

如果不是鹰眼刚好走出洗手间撞见了这一幕，他们恨不得亲得昏天黑地，当众进入到接吻的下一步了。

毕竟是半个师父，索隆这种坦坦荡荡的大男人也慌得激灵一下。山治就更别提了，窘迫得脸红到了耳朵根子，一边踢着索隆大腿一遍骂着“叫你没完没了”。

事已至此，没有什么能再继续下去的了，山治钻离出了索隆的怀抱，准备像上次那样转身离开。

剑士拽住了他的手臂，那样紧握，往回一拉，重新搂住了山治的腰。

“明天修炼能请天假么，今晚我可能回不去克拉伊咖那岛了。”

他对鹰眼这样讲，成年人谁都懂个中意蕴，但他却说得坦荡如砥，毫无避讳隐瞒之意。山治早已扶额想找个地缝钻进去了，心里把这个一根直肠通大脑的简单绿藻骂了千百遍。

金色的鹰眸听到后没什么波动，简单与索隆对视了一眼后，又把目光移到了山治身上。这个神秘到悲喜不形于色的男人很少这样淡淡扬起嘴角的。

“那我们也在这岛上观光一天，明天晚些时候接你回克拉伊咖那。”世界第一的剑豪丢下了这句话，和摆摆手的背影。

他们干柴烈火地整整做了一天一夜，一年多来的思念和诉求，好像这样都不足以发泄完。

7.

香波地诸岛那次演唱会，是我作为“灵魂之王”告别演出。说起来那时的心情很复杂，不舍是有的，但激动和期待显然更多。

整个会场的人都流泪了，连我自己也是，虽然我没有可以流眼泪的眼睛。

唯独两个人没有。

我也是唱到一半时才发现的，索隆先生和山治先生倚在会场入口的大门旁。剑士的手搭在山治先生的腰间，他们静静地听着，我的演唱会。

Today is the day.

那首《新世界》就是为这一刻而作，日月天边，梦想闪耀迷人的眼睛，而他们终于以新的关系，开启了新的征程。

两年，终于重聚了，这是他们脸上笑容告诉我的。

8.

“大半年不见，绿藻头你还没有上次持久了。”演奏间歇的黑幕中，山治的红色烟烬在这禁烟的会场有点张扬，他同样张扬地，挑衅似的手肘戳了戳索隆袒露在外的胸大肌，“吃卷心菜吃早泄了？”

“闭嘴7号！你还有脸说。”还不是你夹得太紧了？！索隆搂在腰上的手，没好气地往下游，偷偷掐了下山治的屁股，“真该把刚才你在树林里那副样子录下来。”

“咱们的事……”随着一口烟圈的吐露，气氛忽然安静得有点发冷，“怎么跟大家讲？”

“我觉得没必要了。”

山治起初对这幅漫不经心的凉薄态度很火大，但索隆打了个手势拇指朝向舞台，演唱会的大主角正踱步走向台中央的麦架，屏住呼吸的会场中尖头皮鞋踱步声清脆利索。

愚蠢的顾虑就像杞人忧天。是啊，说得好像谁看不出来有一腿似的。

“我再亲一下。”索隆说着又把脸凑了上去索吻，就像没够似的，右手拇指还在卷眉毛上蹭着第305圈。

电吉他琴音一拨，舞台中央聚光灯亮起，全场因巨星登场沸腾一片。

“边儿去，没够了你。”山治把他脸推到一边，他们一起看向了那位名副其实的骨灰级歌手。

“嘘，咱们船上的音乐家要唱最后一曲了。”

9.

我人生的最后一场演唱会，已经是距离路飞先生当上海贼王20年后的事了。

拉夫德鲁一别后，我们就再也没见过彼此了，但都关注着彼此的消息。比如海贼王周游世界时又给他爹创立的新政府惹了什么麻烦，比如神之乌索普回到故乡和可雅小姐成婚，比如天才机械师弗兰奇光是吃专利都快成首富了……

再比如，道听途说的娱乐小报是这样讲的。

世界第一大剑豪隐居在巴拉蒂分店，就是那个排号能排到三个月以后的巴拉蒂分店，帮主厨黑足山治拔刀砍菜虫。

所有伙伴都来听我那场演唱会了，他们两个也来了。

四十多岁的他们满身都是成熟男人的荷尔蒙，却还像二十多岁的后生幼稚地吵个不停，演唱会的房顶没给我掀了已经很庆幸了。

宾克斯的美酒前奏奏响，他们瞬间停止了争吵。索隆先生的手还是环在山治先生的腰间，那么自然，二十多年一成不变的自然。

那时我就知道，小道消息和传言说的都是真的。

他们静静听着，我们的演唱会。

\---END


End file.
